Supo que la necesitaba
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Lily/Esme:."Supo que la necesitaba para mitigar su dolor, para calmar todo el torbellino dentro suyo, para poder pasar cada momento tranquila. Supo que la necesitaba por el simple hecho de sentirlo así" Reto. Femslash. Crossover.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Lily/Esme —sí, femslash, pero suave. Menciones Wes/Lily, Carlisle/Esme, obsly.

**Advertencias: **Crossover Twilight/The Host, you know.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Supo que la necesitaba**

**(29# Necesidad)**

* * *

_Lily._

_._

Miró ausentemente la pared que se encontraba frente suyo y suspiró. No era lo mismo sin Wes, y no importaba cuántos años pasaran, nunca se acostumbraría a aquel vacío a su lado y dentro suyo, porque por más que hubiesen pasado ya cuatro años, seguía doliendo como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

La situación era... rara. Luego de tiempo de luchar, lograron hacer que las almas retrocedieran algo en su intención por dominar el planeta, y ya no tenían tanto miedo de salir a la superficie y hasta recomenzar sus vidas, no como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, porque las almas seguían al acecho, pero las cosas comenzaban a iluminarse y sonreír nuevamente para el lado de los humanos.

Y allí se enontraba ella, tenía un piso en un apartamento para ella sola, se manejaba bien ytrabajaba en una floristería, irónicamente. Wes siempre le había dicho aquello, que ella parecía perfecta para trabajar en una floristería, por su nombre, y ella siempre se había reído y lo había besado para que él callase aquellas tonterías.

De haberlo sabido, le hubiese dejado decir todas las tonterías que tenía por decir, con el simple propósito de poder seguir oyendo su voz.

Todo salía en contra de lo que ella se proponía, pero nunca dejó ni dejaría de luchar, porque de alguna manera se lo había prometido a él (aunque en secreto, a veces deseaba fervientemente con que todo aquel dolor acabara).

Jugó con el café que tenía entre sus manos, demorándose en sentir aquel calor en la cerámica de su taza, viendo el humo escaparse de la superficie del líquido oscuro, soplando suavemente. Se sentía incómoda.

La mujer se sentó a su lado, con una taza de café también entre sus manos, pero en ningún momento tuvo la intención de beberlo. Esme, así se llamaba, según recordaba, quedó en silencio.

— Carlisle vendrá en unos minutos —dijo, luego de varios minutos en los que ninguna habló. Ella le miró y asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa. Esme lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

Carlisle era amigo de Wes desde hacía mucho tiempo, y aunque se habían separado y tomado cursos diferentes, seguían en contacto de vez en cuando, una amistad que nació luego de que Wes tuviese que ser atendido en uno de los hospitales en los que el doctor Cullen solía trabajar. Y aunque ella nunca lo conoció demasiado, él le había dicho, luego de la muerte de Wes, que podía contar con él sin importar el momento, la hora y el día, que él estaría despierto siempre para ella si lo necesitaba, que se sintiese libre de ir cuando necesitase, por cualquier motivo.

Por eso estaba allí, porque necesitaba hablar con aquel hombre que había comenzado a ser un amigo, un confidente. Lo necesitaba porque sino en cualquier momento podría derrumbarse, y tenía miedo a caer para no levantarse más.

Sus pensamientos le traicionaron, sumergiéndose en lugares muy oscuros del pasado, recuerdos que hubiese preferido borrar y quemar, olvidar y dejar pasar; recuerdos, también, que le hacían añorar con más fuerza lo que había perdido, como aquellas veces en las que sentía el tacto de él en su piel, o la sensación de sus labios siendo presionados por los de su compañero, o cuando pensaba que el viento traía consigo los murmullos y las risas de Wes. Todos aquellos recuerdos, las memorias, todo, le hacían creer que nada más valía la pena, pero como le decía siempre Carlisle y como lo seguiría haciendo, la vida continuaba.

Se le escapó un sollozo mudo que Esme pudo escuchar perfectamente, y la taza tembló en sus manos humanas. Nadie le había dicho que aquello sería tan duro, nadie le había advertido. Sintió algo húmedo bajar por su mejilla y quiso golpearse por ser tan débil.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó una voz preocupada preguntar. La humana asintió, limpiándose la mejilla con el puño de su suéter y sobándose la nariz. El café casi se derramaba, pero la mano blanca de Esme apareció rápidamente para atajar la taza.

— Lo... lo siento, Esme. Yo...

— Lily, ¿qué sucede? —le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y le sonrió para infundirle ánimos, pero ella se quebró, y los sollozos se transformaron en un llanto continuo que preocupó mucho más a Esme. El corazón que ya no latía dentro de su pecho se encogió, y ella la abrazó por instinto.

— Todo estará bien, cielo, todo estará bien —la dejó llorar en su hombro mientras la consolaba, acariciándole el cabello, susurrando a su oído. Sintió el impulso materno de besarle la frente, y así lo hizo, buscando una manera de hacerle sentir mejor.

— Lo necesito... lo necesito —lloró con más fuerza, y sintió los besos en la frente y la coronilla, las caricias y las palabras. En respuesta, le abrazó por la cintura, con fuerza, fuerza que Esme no sintió siquiera.

Esme volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor, y no intentó detenerla cuando ella, toda húmeda, salada y con los ojos hinchados, le besó en la comisura de los labios y luego le tomó de la nuca para profundizar un beso en el que encontró comprensión. No sabía qué había perdido Esme, pero sabía que había sido igual o más doloroso que su propia pérdida.

Le besó con necesidad, mientras sentía las manos heladas de la mujer en su espalda, subiendo y bajando, y supo que la necesitaba a ella también, la necesitaba para mitigar su dolor, para calmar todo el torbellino dentro suyo, para poder pasar cada momento tranquila. Supo que la necesitaba por el simple hecho de sentirlo así, porque se comprendían, y Esme no dudaría en estar para ella. Supo que la necesitaba porque con ella las lágrimas parecían perder sentido y ella podía pensar que sí pertenecía a algo, que a veces desear algo podía no ser ridículo, que sí se podía seguir luchando.

* * *

&.


End file.
